A négy muskétás
by triolla
Summary: Mese arról, honnan ismeri egymást a négy jóbarát, hogyan ismerkedtek meg.  1. Emmett története: 1995. telén  2. Teddy storyja: 1998. nyarán   3. Michael története: 2000.-ben  4. Brian storyja: Gus születésekor, 2000.-ben ... játszódik


**A négy muskétás** ... 2009.01.10-én írtam  
>1. Emmett története: 1995. telén<br>2. Teddy storyja:1998. nyarán  
>3. Michael története: 2000.-ben<br>4. Brian storyja: Gus születésekor, 2000.-ben ... játszódik

1. ~~~ Emmett ~~~  
>Tetszik ez a város, nagy élet van. 'Liberty Avenue' itt és a környező utcákban boltok, szórakozóhelyek, a konditerem és a szauna, meg a többi, mindet elsősorban mi, melegek látogatjuk. Egyes helyekre a leszbikusok is járnak, időnként a 'lányok' és a 'fiúk' száma szinte azonos. Egy felületes szemlélő észre se venné, hogy ez mégis egy meleg-bár … hát persze! … külön-külön asztaltársaságok vannak, táncolni se látsz 'vegyespárt' …<p>

Itt találtam munkát, az egyik butikban, jaaaaj, olyan éééédi kis cuccok vannak időnként! Szerencse, hogy én SZŰK felsőket hordok, a saját méretemben nemigen kapnék ilyen szexi-csillogó ingeket. Esténként buli, ha lehet, meghívatom magam egy-két italra. A kedvenc helyem a Woody's, itt a színpadon is énekelek-táncolok. Good Diva, ő a mentorom, itt ismerkedtünk meg, három hónapja, mikor Pittsburgh-be érkeztem. Egy csodás előadóművész, sok mindenre megtanított, nem irigy, nem őrzi féltékenyen a 'titkait'. Árad belőle az élet- és az emberek szeretete. Meghívott magához, azóta is nála lakom, de mégis független lakótársak vagyunk. Csak egy baj van ezzel a várossal, kurvára hideg és hosszú a tél, ezt NEM lehet megszokni. Hiányzik a Dél melege… szerencse, hogy tele van a város m-e-l-e-g-s-é-g-g-e-l.

Woody's… itt láttam meg ezt a szomorúszemű barna fiút is. Nagyon lelkesen tapsolt, ha énekeltem, a disco-stílus a kedvence. Legtöbbször egy magas, jóképű pasival volt, ittak, hülyültek, biliárdoztak, látszott, hogy régi haverok. Néha elkaptam a pillantását, olyan vágyakozva, de mégis lemondással nézte a barátját, pedig az sokszor Mikey kárára viccelődött. Az alacsony fiút Michaelnek hívják, a magas, dögös pasit Briannek. Ez a Brian, hááááát, nagyon szexi, igeeeen, DE a stílusát kurvára nem bírom, így nem tetszik mégse. Hogy Mikey miért a haverja, mit lát benne? Megtudtam ezt is hamarosan… Amikor egyedül volt, olyan álmodozva bámult maga elé, mint egy kiskutya. Egyszer a műsorom végeztével leültem az asztalához és beszélgetni kezdtünk. Rengeteg dologról hasonlóan gondolkodunk, zenéről, romantikus történetekről és elsősorban a pasikról, a JÓ pasikról. Konditerembe is járunk mindketten, no, egyeztettük az időt, most már ott is találkozhatunk. És a kajálda, oh eddig nem is tudom, hogyan maradhatott ki. Ide Mikey vitt először egy gyors kis vacsorára, ott dolgozik az anyja. Dolgozik? Nem, Debbie nem dolgozik, neki ez az élete, hogy minket etessen-itasson, ellásson a bölcsességeivel. Minden vendégére odafigyel, érdekli őt az életünk, segít a bajban és együtt örül mindenkivel, ha sikeres napja volt.

Eljárunk időnként táncolni, vagyis pasikat felszedni, ezt is imádjuk, gyakran együtt mentünk 'vadászni', stírölni a jó srácokat, mondjuk a Babylon pultjához támaszkodva. Mindezt szigorúan csakis este, hogy a munkahelyén meg ne tudják, ő is egy álmodozó buzi. Olyan estém még nem volt, hogy ez a Brian fel ne tűnjön a Babylonban. Táncol, szédíti a srácokat, akik tapadnak rá. Választ valakit és eltűnnek a sötét szobában szexelni. Az egyik este számoltam, négy fordulója volt, de hogy még odabenn hány pasit szedett fel és dugott meg, azt nem tudom. Mikey kamaszként ismerte meg, osztálytársak voltak, innen a barátságuk. Eltűri tőle, hogy mások előtt alázza, megjegyzéseket tegyen rá… 'ugyan, Brian csak viccel' mondja ilyenkor… de a szemében látom, hogy fáj neki. Brian néhányszor nekem is beszólt, de velem semmire se megy, rólam lepereg. Annyian bántottak gyerekkorom óta, hogy vastag páncélt növesztettem. Már csak akkor piszkál, ha nincs más célpontja. Azt hiszem Brian nem azért csinálja, mert rossz. Ő így védekezett a bajok ellen, amit egy meleg kamasznak el kell viselnie – túl kell jutni a gyerekkori rossz emlékeken és az ő családja, no, az rosszabb lehetett, mint az enyém.

Mindenképpen örülök, olyan jó, hogy barátokat találtam ebben a városban. Először Riche, bár vele hetekig annyit szexeltünk, ami csak belefért, de barátok is voltunk közben. Sajnos elköltözött. Aztán most Michael lett a barátom és Brian is, nos haver. Igen és az a legjobb, hogy velük a szex csak téma, ami körül forog az életünk. Mikey-val úgy tárgyaljuk ki a kalandokat, ahogy jó lett volna kamaszként is, vagy, ahogy a heteró pasik a nőügyeiket megbeszélik. De nem szexelünk… Mikey egyáltalán nem az esetem és én se neki… Brian, ooooohhh, Brian… ha vele másképp találkozom, biztos hagyom, hogy elkapjon, már nem is emlékezne rám… (és én rá?) … De ő barát, Michael barátja… a társaság egyik tagja… így a szex kizárva.

Három hónapja élek itt, tetszik ez a város, sokáig itt akarok maradni.

2. ~~~ Ted ~~~  
>Olyan nehéz, mindig titkolózni. Sokkal többet szeretnék, akarom azokat a jó pasikat, akiket a konditeremben látok. De nem lehet, akkor kiderülhetne, hogy én, én … igen, a pasikért bolondulok, hogy meleg vagyok. Marad az internet, az álmodozáshoz, no meg a farokveréshez. Meg a magán-partyk, no, ilyen helyekre járok, nem messze Pittsburgh-től, ahol mindig is éltem. Aznap este, 1996. december 29-én nagyon jó volt a társaság, nem is voltunk sokan. Még műsor is volt az elején, ahogy mesélték, de én csak később értem oda. Kóstoló az ínyencségekből, borokból és máris belevetettem magam az egyik orgiába.<p>

Halk zene, félhomály, ahogy beléptem ketten elvezettek egy szőnyegekkel borított dobogóhoz. Az egyik srác csak simogatott és nyaldosott, mindig ott, ahol már csupasz voltam, ahogy a másik vetkőztetett. Lassan és olyan fülledt erotikával, amit ritkán tapasztalok, beleborzongtam minden mozdulatukba, végre én is ingereltem őket. Perceken át csókolóztunk, olyan édes az ajka, és ahogy a nyelvével a torkomba hatol, egyre jobban magamba szívom. Közben a fenekét dolgozom meg, simogatom, becsúsztatom az ujjaimat a lukába, már nedves és lüktet a vágytól, csak ki-bejár a kezem, tágítom, izgatom, baszoooom. Ohh, a másik pasi a farkamat szopja, a lélegzetem is elakad. Egy csoda, amit a nyelvével művel, mintha egyszerre mindenütt nyalna, ütögetné az apró mélyedéseket és dörzsölné a bőrt az erek felett. Megállunk. Összemosolygunk, és másképp folytatjuk a szexjátékot. A kőkemény dákómat gyorsan beöltözteti egy fekete gumiruhába és csokoládés síkosítóval bekeni, meg a másik fiú fenekéhez is juttat belőle. Én mögé kerülök, és a nyelvemmel betolom és jól a belsejébe masszírozom… ezt a finom csatornát már ismerik az ujjaim. Most végre a faszom is megismerheti. Erősen és gyorsan nyomom belé, felsikolt az élvezettől és rámfeszül. Aztán nagyon lassan mozgatom ki: csak félútig, de befelé mindig mélyebbre, ahogy csak bírom. Percekig így megy, majd nem mozdulok, ekkor a fiú szív egyre jobban magába és köröz a farkamon. Hhhhúúúúú bazdmeg-dejó! És még tudják fokozni. A másik srác széjjel húzza a seggem olyan tempóban ujjaz meg, mire ráeszmélek, már felkészített és lassan, óvatosan, de ellentmondást nem tűrően elmerül bennem a farka. Jééézusom… Addig basszuk egymást, sokáig húzzuk, ameddig csak lehet… ahogy elélveztem, a gyönyörtől a karjukba ájultam.  
>Olyan volt az éjszaka, mint egy álom, amint magamhoz tértem, érzem, egy nagyon helyes fiú simogatja, csókolja az arcom. Finom az illata, igeeen, egyre keményebb a dákóm, ráhajol, a nyelvével simogatja, a kezével a csípőmbe kapaszkodik és elnyeli a farkam és addig szívja, míg kőkemény lesz. Úgy mozog, mintha én basznám a száját… nedves, forró, szexi. Aztán nem mozdul, ahogy emelem-engedem a csípőmet és megbaszom a száját, csak szívja és rám feszíti az ajkait, amint a torkába érek, majd elereszt, csak hogy még erősebben szívjon, a következő mozdulatnál… hirtelen és hihetetlen gyorsan beborítom a száját-arcát a gecimmel.<br>Később, órákkal később egy szőke félisten kúrta szét a seggem. Lekötözött egy padra, a kezemet-lábamat szétfeszítette és a pad lábaihoz rögzítette. Arra számítottam, hogy alaposan elveri a fenekem, addig ostoroz, amíg csíkos-véres nem lesz. De ilyesmi nem történt, hanem keményen döngetett, hosszam, erősen. Ahogy bennem volt, forrón és érdesen-édesen dörzsölt és mélyen kitöltött, lüktetett bennem, amíg el nem élvezett… és közben nekem többször is… jutott a földöntúli gyönyörökből.

Hajnalban tértem magamhoz, fáradtan kimentem a kocsihoz, beültem, megkerestem a puha párnát, hogy kényelmesebb legyen, mert McKees Rocksból hazavezetni Pittsburgh-be, az legalább félóra. Ekkor láttam meg ezt a fiatal, magas pasit, megkért, vigyem vissza a városba. Kávét is hozott. Ő is a buliból jött, nagyon fel volt dobva. Helyes srác, ha nem használtam volna ki az éjjel minden csepp energiámat, asszem most még itt a kocsiban lezavarnánk egy menetet. De most nem… talán, majd máskor, ha még látom valaha az életben…  
>Hazáig be nem állt a szája, ez persze jó, mert nem aludtam el vezetés közben…<br>Majdnem egy éve lakik itt, imádja a várost, a Liberty az élete… hogy én még sose jártam a Woody's-ban? Ő ott gyakran énekel, a jövő év első bulijára el kell mennem vele, kö-te-le-ző és majd a barátait is bemutatja… Így ismertem meg Emmettet, ezen a szerencsés decemberi hajnalon és megváltozott az életem.

Eltelt másfél év, közben mindenkit megismertem a társaságból. Igen, megismertem Michaelt, aki ugyanúgy rejtőzködik a munkahelyén, a 'nyilvános életében', mint én. Ő lett a legjobb barátom. Milyen hihetetlen, hogy mindig is itt éltem, Pittsburgh-ben, de nem ismertük egymást… én a Libertyt kerültem, sosem mentem oda, nem mertem oda járni, amíg ez a legkedvesebb Emmettem meg nem ismertette velem azt az életet… és lehet párhuzamos életem, most már tudom. Mert a barátok vigyáznak ránk… Emmett, Michael, a mamája, Debbie, egy feltörekvő ügyvédnő, Melanie… és Brian, aki mindig átnéz rajtam, és felbassza az agyamat, hogy öreg vagyok, gúnyol, mert szeretem az operát… de az üzletfeleit hozzám irányítja, így juttat plusz jövedelemhez.

Megint bent kellett maradni, annyi munkát adott a főnök, tudod, én könyvelő vagyok.

3. ~~~ Michael ~~~  
>Rendben, mama. Megvárlak és hazamegyek veled, segítek… Ez a rakott palacsinta nagyon finom volt. Kaphatok még egy kávét?... Köszönöm… hhhmmm, de jó az illata…<p>

Még, hogy négy muskétás? Ki találta ki ezt a romantikus szarságot? …valami Athos, Porthos, meg Aramis, a faszomba, melyik volt a negyedik? Ha csináltak belőle operát vagy musicalt, akkor Teddy tud róla, de lehet, hogy képregényt is? Megvédeni a nőket, hhhaa, még, ha a királynőt is… 'Mindenki egyért – egy mindenkiért' e-z-t talán elfogadhatjuk! Naná, hogy gyerekkoromban láttam a filmet, csak nem ez volt a kedvencem, amikor eljátszottuk a kardozásokat, én mindig a gárdisták csapatába kerültem. És most mi lennénk a muskétások?

Teddy, olyan kedves fiú, nagyon komolyan veszi az életet. Bármikor kérem, tud és akar segíteni. A múltkor Vicnek, a nagybátyámnak a segély-elszámolásokat intézte. Szereti és jól is végzi a munkáját, no ebben is hasonlítunk. A munkahelyünkön nem is sejtik, hogy mi melegek vagyunk, azt is megtanultuk, hogyan nevessünk – fájó szívvel – a heterók buzi-viccein. Aztán nevetve meséli el a Babylonban az aktuális poénokat, nagyon jól utánozza az embereket. De csak, ha hármasban vagyunk, Teddy, Emmett és én, akkor oldódik fel igazán. Ha Brian is ott van, lemerevedik, behúzódik egy fal mögé. Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem jönnek ki egymással, mert mind a ketten barátaim. Én nem is értem, miért van ez így. Ha Ted magyarázza, hogy Brian miért utálatos, igaza van. De közben tudom, hogy Brian nem szívből utálatos se Teddyvel, se Emmett-tel, de még velem sem. A faszom se érti, kár is ezen töprengeni. Sajnos nem bírják egymást… kár, mivel mindketten a barátaim.

Em is a barátom. Mióta nálam lakik, mindig megbeszéljük a kalandokat. Főleg az ő kalandjait, mert mindig felszed valakit, nem olyan látványosan, mint Brian, ohh, neeem, de Em nagyoooon népszerű bizonyos srácok körében. És mindketten szeretjük a romantikus filmeket. Volt, hogy egyetlen este-éjszaka hármat is megnéztünk. Tetszik, ahogyan Em öltözik, jól énekel, táncol. Igen, ahogy a színpadon énekel, az varázslatos, pedig sokszor csak szimpla karaokee-nak indul a Woody's-ban, mégis igazi előadás lesz belőle. Tééényleg, ott ismerkedtünk meg, egy este odajött hozzám a fellépése után, megsimogatta az arcomat, bemutatkozott elnyújtott, vicces hangon, ma is a fülembe cseng.  
>'Emmett vagyoook, a Mississippppppibeli Haaaazelhurst-ből, szia ééédes! Mit iszol? Én egy martini-koktélt kéééééérek.'<br>A cosmopolitan csak később lett a kedvence. Egész éjjel dumáltunk, amíg bezárt a bár. Néhány hét múlva bemutattam Briannek, olyan furcsán méregették egymást. Aztán lassacskán mindketten elfogadták a helyzetet: ÉN vagyok az összekötő kapocs, mert a barátaim. Nem zavarják egymás köreit, más a vadászterületük. Olyan hihetetlen, hogy az ember felnőttként igaz barátokra lelhet. Együtt járunk szórakozni esténként, éjjelente. Játszunk, táncolunk, piálunk és a duma mindig a pasikra, a szexre terelődik, akárhonnan is induljon.

Brian… Brian, mikor először megláttam ezt a hosszú hajú, magas srácot, ahogy egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, amint a tanár bemutatta az új osztálytársunkat. Olyan szép volt akkor is és mindig. A szeméből az évek alatt, olyan jó, hogy a szomorúság eltűnt. Mert amikor először egymásra néztünk engem a szeme nagyon megfogott, csak valami zavart is… …egy hét eltelt, mire ráébredtem, a szomorúsága zavart. Beleszerettem. Most is szeretem, szeretem, a világon a legjobb barátom!  
>Kamaszként együtt fedeztük fel a világot. Érdekes, hogy megdöbbentem, mikor kiderült, fiatalabb nálam. Mi egyből tudtuk, hogy melegek vagyunk, a többi srác erre nem jött rá, szerencsénkre. A mi igazi életünk a sulin kívül zajlott, csavargások, mozi, néha egy-egy focimeccs a többiekkel: Brian játszott én néztem. És a duma, az álmodozás délutánokon a szobámban, a pasik képét néztük a magazinokban. Felfedezni a testünket, a szexet, együtt kezdtük… Annyira vágytam rá, hogy nekem Ő legyen az első… de nem lett. Azt tudtam, hogy 'tapasztaltabb' nálam, amikor elmesélte a zuhanyzós esetét a tesitanárral… Éjjeleken át arról álmodtam, hogy velem is ez történik, hogy Brian az a tanár, akivel én… Már sok éve tudom, az eszemmel tudom, jó, hogy sose feküdtünk le. Örülök, hogy Briannek volt annyi esze és sose dugott meg. Hol lenne akkor a MI barátságunk? Nagy-nagy szükségünk volt egymásra… és azóta is.<br>De a szívem mélyén, most is vágyom rá. Akár csak nézni, ahogy másokat kefél, a sötét szobában ezt bármikor tehetném… megnézni a Numero Uno Homot, sok pasi ezt csinálja és boldogok, ha Brian akár csak rájuk néz. De Brian így is mindig mondja 'szánalmas vagy, Mikey', persze ezzel csak viccel. Ha megtenném és megnézném a műsorát, akkor igaza lenne és csalódna bennem. Egyébként se vagyok oda a nyilvános szexért. Nézni, még csak-csak, de csinálni, azt nem. Nekem KELL az intimitás, egy igazi, durva-szerelmes csókhoz is, a szopásról-baszásról, nem is beszélve. Illetve utána, beszéljünk csak a kalandokról, olyan jó újra átélni mindent. Az intimitáshoz is Brian segített, amikor megvette az új lakását, oh istenem, micsoda hely az a loft. A bútorai olyan szépek és kényelmesek, mindig rend van nála és a kilátás… van oda is kulcsom, de nem élek vissza vele. Csak néha beállítok egy halom kajával-piával és jót bulizunk, mint a régi szép időkben. És milyen jól jött a kulcs, amikor a szállítók meghozták az új frigót, beállítottuk, beüzemeltem, mire a cégtől Brian fáradtan hazaért, volt minden, víz, hideg sör, poppers, tej, saláta… ugye nem kell mondanom, mit választott? Aztán rendbe szedte magát és mentünk a bárba. Jaaa, az intimitás, átadta az addigi lakásának a bérleti jogát. Micsoda érzés egyedül lakni! Ne értse senki félre, imádom az anyámat, az egyetlen NŐ az életemben, de mégis… Brian a régi bútorokat (azokat az előző lakótól ő is 'örökölte') otthagyta nekem.  
>Egyet nem értettem soha, ezt a Lindsay-dolgot. Az egyetemen ismerte meg, még hogy egy NŐ Brian életében? Még, ha leszbikus is. A művészetről nagyon egyformán gondolkoznak, több projectet együtt dolgoztak ki. Tudom, amikor egyetemre … vagy főiskolára (?) járt Bri, egy kicsit eltávolodtunk. De Lindsay-vel azóta is tartja a kapcsolatot, pedig a csaj együtt él már évek óta Melanie-val. Mi a faszt szeret ebben a szőke leszbiben? No, a f-a-s-z-át, azt beleverte… Egy világ omlott bennem össze, mikor elmesélte, hogy lefeküdt ezzel a szőke Lindsay-vel. …a szőkék nincsenek jó hatással az ÉN BRIANEMRE…<br>Hiába mondtam neki, egy gyerek, az már nem vicces, ezt nem szabad! Még korai, hogy lekösse magát, mert ez annál több, minthogy beleveri egy pohárba… Én csak tudom, milyen apa nélkül, de az ő családja még rosszabb.

Baszódjak meg! Lindsay öt hónapos terhes…

4. ~~~ Brian ~~~  
>Egyre jobban felizgat, ringatja a csípőjét, hozzám dörzsöli a faszát. Végig fut a nyelve a fülemtől a nyakamon át a mellbimbómig. Körülöleli a szájával, lassan szopogatja, a nyelvével simogat. Az ujjaim eltűnnek a hajában, a tarkóját, a nyakát masszírozom. Most még csak táncolunk ezzel a latin sráccal itt a Babylonban, végigfut a tekintetem a táncoló-kéjelgő párok feje felett és a terem másik végén megállapodik rajtuk. Elnézem őket, ahogy énekelnek a pultnál és minden jó pasi után megfordulnak. Szánalmasak… pedig nem, korántsem olyan bénák ők hárman, mint ahogy megjátsszák magukat.<p>

Michael Novotny, ő a legrégebbi barátom. Nem tudom, hogy éltem volna túl nélküle… lehet, hogy anyám továbbköltözteti a családot, azt se tudom hány helyen laktunk már. És mindig én voltam a hibás. Ahogy Mikey-t megláttam az osztályban, ahogy rám nézett, a legszebb emlékem. Barátok vagyunk azóta. Mindenben segített, megismerni a várost, a jó helyeket, moziban lógtunk, rengeteget csavarogtunk. Eltagadta, ha valakit megvertem, mert gúnyolt, hogy milyen vacak ruháim vannak. Hazavitt, vagy a kajáldába és akkor nem éheztem, de a suliban is nekem adta az uzsonnáját, persze, Debbie úgy csomagolt, hogy nekem is jusson, erre hamar rájöttem. Néha hozzánk mentünk, ha nem állt a balhé. Apám rejtett képes újságjait nézegettük, de csak nők képeit találtuk bbrrr… néhány képen látszott a pasik farka…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Olyan kemény a farkam, ez a srác tényleg jó lesz, irány a sötét szoba! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

…összehasonlítgattuk a sajátunkkal, ez nagyon tetszett. Játszottunk: simogattuk magunkat, egymást, szájon csókoltam és ő mindig visszacsókolt… csak játszottunk, ez sosem volt részemről komoly, Mikey se hihette, hogy az… bár lehet, mégis azt gondolta lehetne folytatása. De nem volt. Azóta is gyakran megcsókoljuk egymást, mert szeret, én is őt. Ez nem szex, ez más, ez annál több, hiszen barátok vagyunk… Piát is csórtam, de hányszor otthonról, ittunk. Egyszer úgy lerészegedtünk, az anyja nagyon haragudott ránk. De ő szelídített meg, legalább a fiát ne vigyem a rosszba… …csak ügyesebbek lettünk azután… Ha bármi bajom van, az apám miatt most is sokszor van, akkor csak Mikey-nál találok vigaszt. Elviseli minden bántásomat, szeret. Én is őt, ez nem változhat soha, soha…  
>Sok év után végre biztos munkája van, néha szereti is, büszke, hogy előléptették. Öt éve, amikor, részletre megvettem a loftot, átadtam neki az addigi lakást, amit egyetemista korom óta béreltem. Ennyit ki tud fizetni és végre nem az anyjával lakik. Így bátrabban szed fel pasikat, van hová vinnie. Annak különösen örülök, hogy új barátai is vannak, nem szexpartnerek, tényleg barátok… lassan az én barátaim is lettek…<p>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Éppen csak hogy belekezdett, a kemény farkamat szopja ez a srác, egészen jól csinálja. HHhhhmmmm, irányítom a fejét, a torkára csúszik a dákóm, a sötét szoba izzik a szextől, én is élvezem… erre meghallom capfuck hangját:

„El kéne indulnunk. Éhesek vagyunk."

„Csak megadom neki a számomat." …válaszolom, erre pimaszul visszakérdez:

„Talán a farkadra van írva? És mennyi ideig tart még?"

A faszba, elhúzom a pasi fejét, a szemébe nézek…

„Tíz perc, maximum." …elkotródik, csóválja a fejét, baszod, inkább a farkadat csóválnád Mikey!

Visszaeresztem a faszomat a fiú szájába és folytatjuk, végre… Hhhhhmmm ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Emmett Honeycutt, már egy éve Mikey-nál lakik. Ő minden porcikájában buzi és ezt vállalja (nem úgy, mint mi), becsülöm benne. Olyan romantikus, imád szerelmes lenni, minden pasiba beleszeret, akivel nem csak egyszer dugott. És majdnem mindig csalódik, mert általában elhagyják. Az ritkaság, ha ő rúgja ki a pasit. Volt, akivel néhány hónapig is tartott, akkor nagyon boldog volt lubickolt az életben. Szánalmas ez az érzelmi hullámvasút. Ha tudná, hány remek baszástól fosztotta meg magát, amíg újra színre lépett a szerelmek után…  
>Ezt a mi kis négyes csapatunkat mégis ő, az idegen hozta össze. Egyszer lecsapott capfuckra a Woody's-ban és elvarázsolta Mikey-t. Ennek sok éve már és barátok lettek. Ez nekem is jó, így nem csak engem nyaggat a képregénymániájával és minden egyébbel, ami igen fárasztó, mert Michael olasz és be nem áll a szája…<p>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ …ennek a pasinak a szája, jól tudja, mi kell az én farkamnak. Lassan lecsapnak a gyönyör hullámai, veszek egy nagy levegőt, kinyitom a szemem és elmerülök a seggek, faszok, lihegő-vonagló-élvezkedő férfitestek látványában… és tovább baszom a fiúka száját… ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Theodore Schmidt, a negyedik muskétás. Ő is Emmett révén csapódott hozzánk. Könyvelő, saját lakása van és jól berendezett kis élete, de ez csak a látszat, mert az a heterók világa. Arra a régi pacákra emlékeztet, Miamiból, aki csak idegenben, az üzleti utakon dugott, azt olyan jól csinálta, néha álmodtam is vele. Akkoriban sokakkal többször is kúrtam, nem csak élvezetből, SŐT… de azért a legtöbbet így is élveztem… félre a fájó, rossz ízű emlékekkel, amikor arra kényszerültem…  
>Ted a legöregebb köztünk, túl a harmincon, csoda, hogy még él… Állandóan ugratom a korával és persze ugrik is… ha-ha-ha-hmmm, pedig a kondiban látom, milyen jól tartja magát, az utcán a nyunyeszok titkon megnézik. Teddynek csak a legszebb, legizmosabb pasik kellenek, és ő annyira azért nem jó pasi… A reklám alapja: el kell hitetni, hogy Rád, a termékre van szükség (pedig ez a legritkább esetben igaz), ez neki nem sikerül. Pedig okos srác, művelt, csak a kapcsolatai elcseszettek. Ha lejjebb adná, annyi sráccal dughatna, amennyivel csak akar… vagy bír.<p>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ …igen ÉN annyi pasit dugok meg, amennyit csak akarok. Ez a srác is, nagyon jól illik a farkam a torkába, egyre mélyebbre nyomom le neki, a nyelvével kényeztet, az ajka rámfeszül, magába szív, végigfut az ismerős bizsergés a gerincemen és belelövöm, a torkába, le se bírja nyelni mindet, folyik ki a száján… ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A spermám… nem mind megy el a világba. Olyan részeg voltam, hogy rávettek, igen a két leszbi. A faszom se tudja, mért ezt a kurva Melanie-t választotta 'élete párjának'. De Lindsay Petersen, őt régóta ismerem és az egyetlen korombeli nő, akit nagyra tartok, hamarosan gyerekünk lesz. Vagy nem is, nekik lesz gyerekük, csak én besegítettem? Túl fáradt vagyok, hogy ezen most töprengjek. Lindsay hamarosan szülni fog, ez az egy biztos… Tavaly azt álmodtam, hogy pasinak született Lindsay és irtó jó teste van, sokat kúrunk… csuromvizesen, rémülten ébredtem… Istenem, percekig nem tudtam, most álom volt vagy valóság ez a szőke, jó testű pasi? Ez egy visszatérő álom: néha rémálom, néha gyönyörűség. A szőke-Lindsay-pasi.

A Babylon előtt utolértem a srácokat, mindig nyaggatnak, hogy meséljek… most is...

„Ez gyors volt."

Erre nem mondok semmit, még azon az álmon, a szőke-Lindsay-pasin jár az agyam… Arra emlékszem, hogy milyen Lindsay-vel kefélni, amikor éppen úgy alakult az egyetemen… eljátszottuk a 'heteró-párt'. Milyen lenne, ha fiúnak születik? Akkor is barátok lennénk, az egyetem óta? Vagy annyiszor dugunk, amíg csak kívánjuk… csak egy kóbor numera lett volna? A szőke-Lindsay-pasi: itt egy új ötlet… asszem megzavart, hogy terhes a csaj és hogy tőlem lesz gyereke. Menjünk haza, egy jó ital és Marlonnal megbeszélem ezt a szőke-Lindsay-pasi ötletet…

„Untam."

Vetem végül oda a srácoknak, csak hogy ne dumáljanak már annyit. Erről, hogy milyen is volt, sokszor kamuzok, ez már a véremben van, mert semmi közük hozzá, mit is érzek valójában. Pedig éppen megfelelő volt ez a ma esti pasi… nagyon is jól szopott, élveztem volna szétbaszni a seggét is, de persze capfuck-mikey odajött és nem hagyott békén… végül is tényleg késő van

„Tudom. Fárasztó tud lenni, ha az embernek szopják a farkát. Hát, pedig jó pasinak tűnt."

„Neked mindenki annak tűnik."


End file.
